As you might have guessed, Phan is real!
by Philsrightsock
Summary: Dan and Phil finally film a coming out video together! Just a fluffy oneshot about how I think Dan and Phil will come out. It's much better than the summary, I promise! Rated T because of very minor swearing and because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: The events that take place within this fic, while adorable, are unfortunately not real. I lay no to claim to Dan Howell or Phil Lester, because obviously they are real people. I am not claiming that the ships portrayed within this fic are definitely real.**

**Okay, now that I got that out of the way, on with the show!**

Dan placed his camera on his tripod with shaking hands.

It was time.

Dan couldn't believe it. After five years, they were finally going to come clean. It was simultaneously terrifying and liberating all at once.

With everything set up, Dan took a deep breath and turned to face the love of his life.

"Ready, Phil?"

"Ready, Dan!" Phil smiled reassuringly, although his eyes glinted with terror, giving him away. He was just as frightened as Dan was.

"Okay then, go hide," Dan chuckled nervously.

"Ready? Three, two, one"

"Hello Internet," Dan grinned, "Today's video will be a little bit different to my regular ones, but I hope that you'll embrace the change with open arms. I'm going to need a little help to do this video. _Phil_"

Phil came skipping into the shot.

"Hi guys!"

"It's Phil everybody!" Dan grinned.

"Yay!" Phil giggled.

"Alright guys, so you are probably expecting something light-hearted and funny because Phil is here, but that isn't exactly what is going to happen today. Phil is here because we have a confession to make."

Dan gulped, unable to go on.

Phil took charge. He took Dan's hand in his, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"As you may have guessed by now," Phil grinned, "Phan is real!"

Dan could already hear the strangled pterodactyl noises made by the Phandom across the globe as their OTP became cannon.

"Now before you totally freak out and cause a shit-storm in the comments and crash Tumblr and everything, let us give you some context." Dan laughed. Now that Phil had said it, now that it was out there, he was already starting to feel less frightened and more comfortable.

"We've been together for a while now. You guys probably all know that I had a slight crush on Phil before we even met. After we met in person, we became inseparable. But I'm just telling you stuff you already know. Then one night after having a little bit too much to drink, Phil confessed to having a crush on me too. We started dating, but soon the pressure of keeping such a massive secret from the phandom became too much for us. We decided to call it quits, but obviously we remained best friends."

Phil took over the explanation.

"We never stopped loving each other though. One night, we went to a Youtuber's party with a few of our friends. After hours of partying and drinking, we kind of lost our inhibitions a little bit. The next morning, when I woke up next to him, that's when I knew, we were meant to be. We got back together."

Dan grinned. That was a good memory.

"It's been years now, and we've honestly never been closer. Ever since we got together we've known that we'd have to tell you guys eventually, and so we've been dropping little hints every so often to warm you guys up to the idea of us dating."

"That's right, all you Phan-proof bloggers out there. Your hard work was not in vain, and you guys are kind of awesome for acknowledging the things that we do. We love you guys so much!" Phil practically yelled at the camera. Dan laughed at his enthusiasm, but he knew exactly why he was so excited. It felt so good to finally tell the world.

Dan continued, "Now, even though this is a huge announcement and you guys are probably busting your shit right about now, Phil and I didn't want it to be too different from our other videos. So, we're going to play a game. Just a way to ease you into this, and also a way for you guys to learn a little bit more about our relationship. It doesn't really have a name, maybe you guys can suggest one in the comments? Basically we're going to take a couple of phan theories and we'll explain whether or not they were intentional. Here goes.

"Phil, the first one is for you. _The Cactus Incident_. Intentional?"

Phil laughed.

"Well that was pretty awkward wasn't it? That was actually unintentional! I totally forgot that we were being broadcast live! You guys saw my shoddy attempts at damage control, right? That was pretty awful!"

The pair collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Good memories!

"Okay Dan, I have gifs upon gifs upon gifs of you staring at me with lovey-dovey eyes every time we do a collab together. Thoughts?"

Phil waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"You are just so smug aren't you?" laughed Dan, "I would say about half of that was intentional. The other half was because I would sometimes forget that we were filming. There's only so much that you can actually edit out of a video!"

"Okay, next up; the 'I've been told I have strong hips' incident. Please do explain" said Dan with a grin.

"Oh that was very intentional! You see, I have been told I have strong hips, but not by a 'hip specialist'" Phil said. His eyes gleamed playfully. Dan blushed.

"Phiiillllll!" Dan groaned. "And he's supposed to be the innocent one!"

"Okay, moving on." Phil sniggered, "This is the last on, what really happened in Vegas?"

"Okay, believe it or not, I actually did video that whole experience and I had fully intended to upload it. Honest! But it really did get wiped from my computer! Although, it would have taken a lot of editing to cut out all of the hand holding and stuff!"

"Well there you have it!" Phil grinned, "Be sure to leave your opinions on this in the comments. We just know that you guys are going to be super supportive, and we are so happy that we're finally getting to share this part on our lives with you. We're sorry this was so corny! Bye guys!"

"Bye" giggled Dan

They then made love-hearts to the camera while looking deeply into each other's eyes.

And thus ended Dan and Phil's coming out video.

At the last minute before uploading the video later that night, Dan decided to edit together a little montage of all the romantic moments that they had shared while filming their videos, but had editted out. The backing track to he used was Toxic by Brittany Spears. Dan thought that it was the most appropriate song.

Needless to say, the phandom freaked out, causing the biggest shit storm to hit YouTube since Zalfie was outed. Across the world, phandom members celebrated the love of their OTP. Everybody was super supportive. Dan and Phil couldn't have hoped for a better reception.

To this day, Dan and Phil still credit their phandom with being the best and most supportive and loving fandom in the world.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Just a quick little story about how I imagine Phan will come out. This was kinda rushed, but with school having just started, I couldn't spend as much time on it. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review to tell me your opinions ;) How do you think Phan will come out? Was this any good? I feel like it was kinda sub-standard, but oh well! I could be wrong!**

**For reading this, you will receive your make-believe thank you card in the metaphorical post within three to five working days!**

**_Jess _**


End file.
